2014
by Lily272
Summary: Sequel to 2013. Seto and Joey are happily dating and engaged. But will everything go smoothly or will their temper get the better of them and a fight stand in the way of the big wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I know I said I'd take it easy this year and I'm still planing to do that but I also don't wanna miss my story 2013 complacently and will write a few chapters during this year for a sequel with the VERY creative name 2014 (However did I come up with that) oh well. At least the name fits. I will not say when the next chapter will be out because that way I don't have any pressure to get anything ready.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from my OC's Joe-Joe and Seth. V and Mattie belong to Violet-Eclipse, and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters...do I really have to write that down? I bet you all know how to spell that name way better then I do anyway. :P

**Now have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>25th January 2014<strong>

**Birthday fun**

Joey is looking through the mansion for his grumpy dragon to get ready for his birthday party. He will meet everyone that is invited at the Bowling alley where he's celebrating. Mokuba and Serenity are already set and currently watching Joe to make sure that she's still clean when they head out. It should be easy considering that Joe is still cooing over her little cousin who once the wedding is done and the kids are adopted will lawfully be her little cousin.

After a little while Joey finds his fiance wrapped up in his warmest coat in the garden with a book in his hand. "Do you really think you can get away from my birthday party by hiding from me?" Joey asks.

"Is it already time?" Seto asks clearly upset and probably had hoped just that.

"Yes it is, so you better get your ass ready to be kicked by me because I plan to win." Joey cheers.

"I thought you want to play in teams?" Seto replies and had been sure to be in his team.

"Sure we play in teams, but I chose the teams and already did." He replies and Seto sighs again, wondering why on earth he clearly has to be in another team than his fiance when he is already forced to go to that stupid bowling alley in the first place.

On the way to the party Joey silently wonders if Seto really was hiding to avoid Joey's friends or if he is upset about the way the preparations for the wedding are going. It's already very clear that Seto doesn't like Joey's lake for enthusiasm for the celebration. It's not like he doesn't look forward to it at all but apparently Seto expected real discussions on what color the napkins will have or similar details that Joey doesn't give a damn about. Maybe he should have said some with yellow flowers instead of who cares about some stupid napkins.

A little later everyone is sitting at the bowling alley and Joey is dividing them in the decided teams while all his presents are already unwrapped on a table. All but the ones from Mokuba, Serenity, Seto and the kids since those where left at the mansion after reciving them in the morning. At fist Joey had planned to take them and show to the others what he got from them but considering that Seto still hasn't leaned to hold back on the present shopping, there wasn't enough space in the car, even if they would take all of Seto's cars.

"Okay, team one, which will lose, will be Yugi, Tristan, Mokuba, Jadan, Joe, V, Solomon, Rebecca, Valon, Raphael, Ryou and Seto." Joey reads the names from a list with a grin, "Team two, which will win, will be, Yami, Duke, Serenity, Leon, Seth, Mattie, Tea, Mai, Sigfried, Alistor, Bakura and me" (Bakura apparently retruned shortly after Yami sneaking through the gateway Yugi had opened for him and then unnoticed by anyone of the gang had managed to find a way to Ryou and somehow gotten together with him. Joey rather not knows how he managed to get false papers and the money for the trip to England.)

"But I wanna win." Joe whines.

"Don't worry." Seto replies, "You're in my team so you'll win for sure."

"I got Yami." Joey points out.

"And you got Ryou." Bakura adds, "And it's a good thing that his ass is as sexy as it is because he sure as hell isn't even tough enough to get the bowling ball all the way to the pins, never mind knocking them over."

"That's not true." Ryou complains with a blush.

Joey just laughs and says, "Well, I guess we'll see who's going to win but I'm so planning to win." and hopes that the teams are divided evenly enough to keep it interesting.

"Can I switch team with Tristan?" Yami asks.

"No way." Joey replies.

"Can I switch with the priest?" Bakura asks certain to get his way, "Then you can be in a team with your little loverboy."

"And he kisses me and you Ryou instead of playing and talking and having fun with the rest, no way in hell. This isn't make out time so everyone will have to deal with being in a different team than their lovers and that includes you and Ryou being in different teams." Joey replies.

Bakura glares at him and Ryou quickly says, probably only to calm Bakura who looks like he's about to kill the birthday boy, "It's just the teams for the games though and we'll still all be close here while playing so he theoretically could still kiss me."

"Theoretically." Joey replies certain that he won't if Ryou and he are serious about wining. And even if Ryou isn't, Joey is sure that Bakura will be serious to beat 'the priest' and that for will fight with all his heart and see Ryou as an opponent. The fact was already proven by the way he had talked about Ryou being too wimpy to make a single point just a few moments ago. The only two that Joey hadn't separated are Mattie and Seth since officially they aren't dating but Joey has a feeling that it's going to happen eventually and wants to help his soon to be son to get the boy of his dreams.

"Well, I'm happy with my team." Sigfried announces and smiles towards Joey, who is wondering if Leon mentioned that Joey only invited Sigfried because Leon more or less begged Joey to give him a chance and invite him too. Which is why Joey put the brothers into the same team.

"I thought so." Joey replies, "Now let's start playing."

"Can't wait to lose?" Seto asks grinning a little while eyeing Yami rather than Joey.

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Yami replies. "But, at least when playing me, losing would be your specialty."

"Let's start." Mokuba smiles already sensing that everyone is in fighting spirits and getting into the same mood himself.

While the first person grabs a bowling ball Seto whispers something to Joe-Joe, who after that, walkes towards Yami who was chosen to be the first to throw. "I really wish I could win." Joe-Joe says, right when Yami is throwing, with a begging look towards Yami who then didn't hit a single pin before glaring towards Seto.

"You're really shameless." He states, certain that he made Joe whine to distract him, while getting ready for his second try.

"Why did you call pappy shameless?" Joe-Joe asks once again in just the wrong moment, or the right depending on the point of view. But this time Yami manages to still knock over three pins.

"Because he's using a little girl to distract me." Yami states.

"I don't care how," Seto stats with a shrug, "As long as I beat you." After that Seto get's ready for his first turn.

Joey walks right next to him and whines, "And I really hope that at least on my birthday I could win for once."

After having that said in just the right moment, Seto was about as successful with his first throw as Yami and then eyes Joey, "I knew that you're a quick study but you really didn't have to learn that!"

Joey just shrugs with a grin while Seto prepares for his second try.

He's just about to throw the ball when Joey says, "You know that a win will make me happy enough to do lot's of stuff I usually wouldn't do tonight?"

And yet again Seto didn't manage to hit a single pin but instead of glaring he asks, "Like what?"

"Pappy!" Joe-Joe complains, "We have to win. I wanna win."

"Of course," He replies with a blush, "I was joking. Of course we'll win darling."

"Sure, joking." Joey grins.

The game goes on like that and most players don't get all that many points because their boy- or girlfriend distract them. Mokuba is the most creative and distracts Serenity by taking Sapphires pacifier causing the baby to scream and Serenity to absolutely fail in making a single point. Bakura doesn't do anything to distracting Ryou at all but as it turns out he had been right and it really isn't all that necessary.

After everyone had their first turn, Joey's team is winning by a few points and most of those were made by Seth, Mattie and Leon. Seth was prepared for Joe's distraction and didn't fall for them and also distracted her from distracting the other boys.

Seto's team was saved by Solomon, V and Jadan who apparently aren't easily distracted either even though Joey really tried to distract V. Joey really does pity that it didn't work since V is playing like a real pro. Considering that Mattie had a strike Joey assumes that V is taking his brother sometimes to bowl somewhere and Joey is happy that those two aren't in the same team like the Kaiba brothers and Sigfried and Leon because their team would win for sure. Unless of course all the other good players are against them and only Ryou and Joe playing with them. Especially Jadan and Seth also seem to have a lot of talent or a lot of experience.

What surprises Joey the most is that Leon got lots of points while his brother got none, even though Sigfried wasn't distracted either. But then again, it is hard to get a strike when only worrying about ones nails.

The following rounds are very similar just that in some rounds Seto's team is more successful with distracting and in some Joey's is. What really does distract Joey even more than Seto and Joe together after a few rounds is that Sigfried is starting to cheer Joey on and making him compliments every now and then. Joey silently starts to pray that he's imagining things and that Sigfried is just grateful for the invitation and not actually trying to flirt with him but the increasing glares from Seto seem to prove his fears right.

At some point Joey sees Leon whisper with his brother and both of them look over to Joey and the way Leon seems to be begging, Joey really hopes that he's talking some sense into his older brother. And in case he does, Joey is praying that it works.

During the last round, and by then Sigfried's flirting attempts got even more obvious, Seto is standing close to Sigfried who is the last person who can get a few points. Joey's team only needs one point to win but since it's Sigfried who's playing, the odds aren't too good. "You'll never find out how creative my little puppy is in bed." Seto says to distract Sigfried during his first throw and successfully distracts him.

"But if he knocks over all the pins now I'll kiss him." Joey quickly says to motivate Sigfried and distract his fiance from distracting Sigfried again.

"You wouldn't." Seto glares towards Joey.

"I would." Joey insists not mentioning that the odds are very close to zero and that he still didn't say where he would kiss that guy just to be safe.

In that moment Seto and Joey hear the bowling ball role and look towards it. It is rolling straight towards the center and while Joey hears a mumbled "no" from Seto he, also prays that this is a dream and a few pins will stay.

The bowling ball hits the first pin and soon nearly all the pins are lying. Just two are still wobbling. One of those topples over. Everyone stares at the other while Sigfried whines, "My nail!" The second pin keeps wobbling for a moment before calming in the movement and then standing firm. Joey can hear Seto release the breath he held and actually does the same earning himself a little smile from Seto when Seto hears that.

"And for this I broke a nail?" Sigfried whines staring at the one pin that takes away his chance on a kiss from Joey.

"I win." Joey says. "Or rather we win."

"I lost?" Joe-Joe says.

Before she can start to cry Seth quickly states, "But you are definitely the winner of the most distracting participant in the game."

"Yeah, I won." Joe cheers.

They all enjoy some food there and laugh about some of the things that were said as a distraction but soon after that they all leave for home since it's starting to get late and the children in the group need to go to bed soon. Especially Joe who is already half asleep on Seto's lap.

Not long after that Seth and Joe-Joe are both in bed and Joey walks with Seto towards their bedroom when Seto asks the question that was on his mind for quiet some time. "You wouldn't have kissed him, would you?"

Joey smiles a little at the slight bit of insecurity that can be heard in Seto's voice, "I said I would, so I would." Seto looks upset when Joey adds "Probably on the broken nail."

Seto can't help but chuckle a little, stating, "You only said it because you had a back door out of it."

"I said I'd kiss him." Joey states, "So I would have done it, but I never said where. Originally just on his cheek or such but the way he reacted because that broken nail he got, I'd probably have kissed that like I kiss Joe-Joe's boo-boo's when she's whining about some small little scratch."

"Don't scare me like that again." Seto orders, too happy to really glare at Joey.

"You should have known that." Joey grins back, "I would never really kiss anyone but you."

"Did you at least enjoy your birthday now that you won?" Seto asks.

"Very much, thanks." Joey replies with another kiss.

"May I remind you then of the promise you made during the first turn?" Seto asks, "I really want to know what you're willing to do now that you're happy about the win."

"How about I'll show you?" Joey asks closing the bedroom door after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**28th April 2014**

**Uninterested**

Joey is on his way to the office, remembering the events from the previous Friday.

"And where do you think we should celebrate?" Seto asked during the evening. It was the fifth question about the wedding that he had asked that night. Starting with when and how big or where the ceremony should be and of course what car they should use to get there or maybe a carriage?

It wasn't the first time but since Joey replied with a, "Don't know." at first, Seto gave him some time to think about what he wants and asked at least once a day about it.

By now Joey got used to giving the same reply every time he was asked. "Don't know."

Seth was reading a book at the time and Joe-Joe was playing a video game with Joey.

"What food should we offer?" Seto asked after a bit of unintelligible mumbling that Joey ignored, knowing by now that Seto never told him honestly what he was mumbling.

"Don't really care." Joey replied changing the usual reply only slightly in the hope that it will calm Seto but didn't really bother to listen to the question.

Seto grumbled something and got up saying, "I've forgot something at the office, see you." And that's the last time Joey saw him. He never returned during the weekend and he never replied his phone calls.

Joey had considered to go to the office multiple times, once he noticed that Seto obviously was just mad at him but never went because he had the kids to mind and the nanny had the weekend off and Joey sure as hell doesn't want to call her back now that she was finally out of the house. He doesn't really like seeing her all over Seto. Joey knows that he's slightly overreacting. The two get along as well as she and Joey do and she is great with the kids but for a girl she's awfully good looking and Joey can't help but wonder if Seto might be bisexual. He never cared for anyone but him, or so he claims. But that means that the next time he starts to love someone other than him then it's very much possible that he'll fall for a girl.

Joey feels dread when he parks his car next to Seto's in the parking space beneath the office building and has to take in a deep breath before getting out, still wondering why Seto didn't come home at all. He hadn't even picked up his phone or returned any of Joey's countless calls.

Once he reached the top floor V looks up at him and says, "Finally, what took you so long? Get in there and calm him down or he might kill someone."

"That bad?" Joey just asks.

"Worse." V replies, "I've worked here for years and seen him at his worst, or rather I thought so until I got here this morning. Now get your little ass in there and make him happy again."

"Do I really have to go in there?" Joey asks, slightly worried that Seto's bad mood might just get them into an even worse fight than if he gets a chance to calm down. But then again, if the weekend clearly wasn't enough, a few hours probably won't do much to improve his mood.

"Either you walk in there," V replies with a shrug, "Or I'll tie you up and throw you in."

"I guess I better go then," Joey says with a grin, "I can't fight with him if my arms are all tied up."

"You're not supposed to fight." V sighs, "You're supposed to make up with him and if you want you can make out too, I'll cover for you two."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Joey orders while walking towards Seto's door.

"Why it's nice and toasty in there." V replies and holds out a cup of coffee, "Take that, it might calm the beast a little."

"Thanks." Joey says rolling his eyes and then walks towards his possible doom.

"Hey Seto." Joey says after walking in, "Why did you stay here all weekend? Joe-Joe is worried sick about you."

"Is that all you care about?" Seto grumbles.

Joey gives a sigh, "I missed you too you know."

"No, I did not know." Seto replies, "And if you missed me so much, why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because the kids where confused enough about your absence and the nanny wasn't around." Joey replies. "And in case your phone broke or something, I did call! And anyway, I wasn't even sure if you'd be here or ran off to who knows where."

"Of course the nanny wasn't around." Seto grumbles, "You always insist on giving her the whole weekend off so I never get you for myself unless we are at work and you're all business most of the time."

"I'm all business?" Joey asks, "You're the one who can't look up from his lapto, not even now. And you don't honestly believe that I'm stupid enough to let a reasonably good looking and young girl run around the mansion when you're there? It's bad enough that some of the maids aren't half as ugly as I'd like them to be."

Seto looks up with a raised eyebrow. "You keep her away because you´re jealous?"

"Considering that you're just as likely to like a girl than another guy and the fact that you're not only smoking hot but also smart and can be charming if ya want to, of course I'm jealous you moron." Joey complains, "The only upside is the fact that you're a total asshole whenever you´re not set on being charming but that won't do me much good if ya like someone."

"I only like you." Seto says and smiles a little clearly less likely to kill someone than V had made him out to be, and gives a sigh before asking, "Does the fact that you still can get jealous mean that you still care about me?"

Joey looks at Seto for a moment before walking closer and snipping his forehead, "Earth to moron, I'm living with ya, sleeping with ya and want to have kids with ya...so no I don't just care about you. I'm in love with you, stupid."

"You want the kids because you love them, not because you love me. And you moved in with me because your apartment burned to the ground. And considering that you were more starved than coping when I employed you last year, you might tend to rather pretend to still care than really love me." Seto points out.

And earns himself a slap in the face before Joey grabs him by his shirt and starts to shake him screaming, "You fucking moron think I'm too scared to tell ya if I don't love you because of that damned money! Who the hell are you taking me for you idiot! If I ever get sick of your fucking antics and want the hell away from you I'll tell you to your ugly face and now quit insulting me or I'll rip you a new one, got it?"

"Didn't you say I'm smoking hot just a few seconds ago?" Seto grins once Joey lets go of him again.

"Quit messing around." Joey complains, "And just tell me what the fucking hell gave you the stupid idea that I don't love you, so I can get it into your head that I do before you piss me off further."

Seto is quiet again for a moment and looking at the angry looking blond in front of him, "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Did I say I do or didn't I?" Joey grumbles.

"You did." Seto replies, "But that's more than three months ago and during the over three months that I'm trying to get the wedding organized by deciding the details with you, your just staling."

"How the hell am I staling?" Joey asks confused.

"Every time I asked you something like where you want to get married or anything about the wedding really you just say that you don't know." Seto replies, "How am I to get anything organized if you keep that up? You said you still love me so, if you just changed your mind about the wedding, then tell me now. I won't make a big deal of it as long as you still love me, but quit staling it. And don't even try to say you're not staling, you said you don't care about the food on the wedding. Like you could EVER not care about food. Unless of course you're not planning on letting that day happen at all."

Joey just rolls his eyes and sits down on Seto's lap, too lazy to keep standing and noticing that this might take some time. "Honestly, how well do you know me?" He asks and gives Seto a little kiss in the hope that it will prove to his silly dragon that he really does love him, "I don't even know where we could have a wedding ceremony or whatever else it is that was in those endless questionnaires that you have in your head. In case you didn't notice, I'm not good with details and I really don't care about details. I want to marry you. That's the big picture that I do care about. I don't care where, I don't care when and I sure as hell don't care about a color theme or such stuff. And sure I always care about food. I love food, all kinds of food and all I want is plenty of it and you know that, so no I don't care what food I get as long as it's more than enough for me. The only thing I want at this wedding is that you're standing there with me and say yes. If the kids, my family and friends are there it´d be a big plus but I could even do without that." Joey gives him another short kiss before asking, "So can't you just do what you think is right? Because I know that the little perfectionist in you will make damn sure that I'll love it way more than if I had decided it myself."

"I think I could do that." Seto replies relieved that he misinterpreted Joey's indifference towards the wedding preparations. "There is however still the problem with your unreasonably jealousy."

"Suck it up." Joey replies, "I'm not going to let any more pretty girls or guys close to you than I absolutely have to."

"That's fine by me but I still want you for myself every now and then." Seto points out, "So how about we have the nanny take the kids on a field trip every second Saturday and give everyone else in the house the day off too, so we get to spend all day with each other and no one else around?"

"You mean, no pretty maids bringing you your coffee and having you all to myself instead?" Joey states with a happy grin, "I think I can live with that." Joey gives him another kiss before making the most of V's offer to cover for them until long past their usual lunch break.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Thanks to Onigiri Chibi, Cascade00, dancing elf, Angel Dove1, fire dragonheart, Violet-Eclipse for the review.<p>

Sorry that it took me so long to get this done but I had a lot of work and family problems. And once I finally had some time to write, my internet broke down! Talk about bad luck. But then again, I did say that I'd take it easy this year so :P

The wedding date will be determined by my time to write about the wedding but unless I get something else in my mind it might already be the next chapter. But please don't expect it up anytime soon but it will be before the year is over.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. 31st December 2014

**Authors Note:** Sorry for writing this chapter so late. I meant to write more and sooner but last year was hell. My mother had an operation and couldn't do much for three month and then work and everything. So I will date it back to the day I had planed for them to marry since I thought it would be a fitting date considering that they got in touch again on a new years eve and got engaged on one. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter is more or less making up for it and will be the all to soon end of this series.

And as always thanks to Violet-Eclipse, dancing elf and Cascade00 for the review.

* * *

><p><strong>31st December 2014<strong>

**Wedding **

"Wake up Dad." Seth says shagging Joey awake.

"Why?" Joey mumbles not even opening his eyes, "I'm off work and it's still early."

"It might be early." Seth replies calmly, "But if we don't leave soon you'll be late and Pap's will never forgive me."

"Late?" Joey asks opening one of his eyes. "Late for what?"

"Your wedding." Seth informs him.

"oh that." Joey mumbles opening his eyes again for a moment before sitting straight in his bed. "My WHAT? I mean today? You've got to be kidding me. I mean I know that I told Seto at the start of the year to organize it on his own and that he never mentioned anything again but honestly, he could have told me the day couldn't he?"

"He said to keep it a secret from you to ensure that you're less likely to bail on him." Seth explains. "I told him that the probability of you running off would be equally less if you knew but he still insisted to keep it from you since you wanted to stay out of preparations and to be honest I assume this to be pay back for you disinterest."

Joey looks at the time and sees that it is still nine in the morning. "What time and where will the wedding be?"

"The wedding is a bit outside of Domino and you still have a bit of time to get ready, just in case you want a bath or something before. Oh and Seto insisted that you'd pick your own suit which is why he had some prearranged for you to choose from. They're all in the guest room next to this one." Seth continues his explanation. "About the time and the exact place, I promised not to inform you of either but the car that is to drive you there will leave the mansion at 11 o'clock. You don't have to be dressed by then but I'd suggest to have some lunch before you leave since you won't have time to eat much until after the ceremony. You are also to tell me who you want as a best man since according to Yugi you either haven't asked anyone or he simply doesn't know about it."

"I haven't thought about it yet since I thought Seto would tell me the date and that would be soon enough to think about it and ask someone." Joey whines.

"Then who will you chose?" Seth asks.

"I don't know." Joey sights, "Who did Seto chose and please don't tell me that it's a secret."

"He hasn't specifically told me to keep it a secret." Seth said thoughtfully before stating, "He asked Mokuba."

"Then you could be mine can't you?" Joey asks.

"Sorry I'm too young to be anyone's best man yet." Seth informs him. "I would suggest one of your friends. But since all of those are invited and will be present you would still have a moment to consider while getting dressed and eat your breakfast before considering which suit you'll take with you to the ceremony, you can get dressed in it there to ensure that it won't get wrinkled."

"I have a better Idea." Joey says, "I eat my breakfast in my pj's, then have a bath and after that get dressed again in something before I choose my suit."

"I don't mind either way. Just make sure to think about your best man and inform me once you've chosen so I can pass that information." Seth reminds, "Unless you rather call whoever you chose yourself and ask then."

"I think about it." Joey promises before he walks towards the kitchens to organize himself and Seth something to eat while asking, "Did Seto take your sister with him?"

"Serenity picked her up this morning at eight." Seth informs him. "She'll get her to the wedding in time while I have to get you there in time."

"I could get myself there in time if I knew where there was!" Joey grumbles but starts to eat the cornflakes he prepared himself after putting a bowl of it in front of Seth.

"I'M sure you could." Seth replies, "But you mightn't because you could get cold feet."

"My feet are fine." Joey continues to grumble but knows that Seth could be right. He really is worried about the wedding especially since he doesn't know anything. Sure he didn't want to decide anything but that didn't mean that he wanted to go in blind.

It wasn't easy for Seth but Joey is in the limousine in front of the mansion at 11 o'clock sharply. the chosen suit is hanging inside too but unfortunately Joey still hasn't chosen a best man. At least he managed to narrow it down to two of his friends. Yugi and Tristan. And Joey is talking about the pro and cons during the drive until Seth get's annoyed and says, "Just throw a coin."

"Good idea." Joey says and get's out a coin before wondering, "But who is head?"

"Yugi." Seth replies.

"Why Yugi?" Joey asks surprised.

"Because if you keep considering who's what you'll never chose so I'm choosing at random." Seth insists, "And now throw the damn thing so I can let Pap's know."

"Fine." Joey says before throwing the coin into the air and looking at it afterwards he adds. "Head."

"Yugi it is." Seth says.

"But what if Tristan is upset about it?" Joey wonders.

"Then pick him instead." Seth suggest.

"But then Yugi might feel left out." Joey whines.

"Okay," Seth says, "this is it. I'm sick of this." And he get's out his phone and starts text-massaging his father, "I'll tell Pap's to tell those two to make it out between themselves that way you don't have to feel bad for whoever won't be your best man and I don't care anymore if you'd rather would have had the other then because then you should have just chosen him."

"That's a great idea Seth." Joey cheers. "Why didn't I think of it?"

"I'm begging you, sit down." Seth says sitting calmly in a chair by the window in a room in the small castle hotelwhere the wedding reception will be. The wedding itself is going to be in another small room there and Seto and Joey will stay the night there while the Kids will be taken care of by some of Joey's friends.

Joey's nerves are getting worse by the second and the main reason is the guest list. Seto tried to discus the guest list with Joey for weeks but eventually gave up after hearing "I don't care as long as you let my friends and family show up and you know who my friends are." more often then he like. Granted Joey already had told him that he doesn't want to organize everything Seto had tried to at least talk about that and now Joey is wondering if it was the right decision not to show a little more interest at least in the guest list. Who knows who'll be there. Especially after the last few weeks.

Seto never bothered to make a secret of his sexual orientation but since he never dated anyone, no one had really figured it out. At least no one who would have breathed a word to the press unless Seto had told them to. Now that Joey had lived there for a while and the kids as well and the excuse of the fire that had made the move necessary at the start wouldn't have worked anymore coupled with the fact that Seto was actually talking about his approaching wedding, the press was camping in front of the mansion for weeks and Joey is sure that there will be press at their wedding. The fear is only nurtured by the fact that the press was gone by the time he had left for the wedding.

On top of that Joey is sure that a lot of high society people will be there and Joey as Seto's knew vice president and new husband will have to look his best. But hey, no pressure. Everyone will think that Joey slept his way up if he messes up and while he's ruining his own reputation he's probably going to sully Seto's good name too but hey, who cares. With a sigh Joey is sure that it's good that he doesn't know who's invited. At least he can still try to tell himself that it won't be all that bad. Maybe some of the rich and powerful business people will have a more pressing engagement and can't participate in the so called wedding of the century as the press is calling it by now. Otherwise he might have begged Seto to fly with him to Vegas. And with that thought, he does regret that he never cared about the guest list, he might already be married and maybe won lots of money in Vegas, or lost some but at least it would have been more fun then running around in this stupid room and fearing a heart attack.

"Are you at least still hearing me or are you too far gone for that?" Seth asks calmly.

"Sure I hear you." Joey replies still pacing the room.

"Then please sit down." Seth asks again, still calmly reading his book. "You're driving me crazy."

Joey looks at him for a moment before saying with as much sarcasm as he can, "Yeah, you're obviously close to cracking. Seth I can't do this what if I embarrass myself or worth him?"

Seth looks up at Joey for a moment before returning his eyes to his book asking, "Clearly I am, since I'm starting to find it extremely hard to focus on my book."

"I'm so sorry." Joey grumbles, "I'm nervous okay. I can't help it."

"Are you intending to leave and forget about the wedding?" Seth asks with a sigh.

"No." Joey replies, "Seto would never forgive me. But I am wishing I'd run of to Vegas with him instead of sitting here."

"Do you Joey Wheeler want to marry Seto Kaiba?" Seth asks while turning a page of his book.

"Yes I do." Joey replies, "You know that."

"There you have it." Seth says without looking up. "You're not going to run, and you know when to say what so you're not going to embarrass him. And now stop pacing, Yugi should be here in a sec. Apparently Tristan and Yugi managed to chose much faster then you did."

"Can't I just hide someplace?" Joey whines.

"Of course," Seth replies with another sigh, "But unless you changed you're mind about the running away part, you'd have to come out again soon unless you want to marry him in jeans and sweatshirt. And don't worry as long as you say yes everything will be fine and you won't embarrass anyone."

"Yeah sure," Joey grumbles when he hears a knock at the hotel room and walks to open the door and let Yugi in, "I couldn't fall or say something stupid or whatever."

"I know I'm a little late and I'm sorry," Yugi says with a grin, "But that's still no reason to give yourself a pep talk, that's my job."

"Then you better get started." Seth says turning a page of his book, "So I can return to my reading."

A little later Joey is dressed in his suit and about as white as a ghost.

"You're sure you're all right?" Yugi asks. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I wish I could-" Joey replies, "If I could faint I could get out of this and Seto couldn't even blame me."

"Do you want to get out of this?" Yugi asks.

"Well, for today yes." Joey replies, "And tomorrow I could fly with him to Vegas."

Yugi has to chuckle a little, "Don't worry Joey, you're going to be just fine and trust me, you would regret going to Vegas instead. And Seto put so much effort into this to this to make it perfect just for you it wouldn't be fair to ruin it."

"I know." Joey sighs, "And it's not like I really can faint for real whenever I want. So I guess I have to go through with this since Seto would freak out if I run now."

Seth's mobile makes a quiet sound in that moment and Seth looks at the display before saying, "It's time."

"I'm going to throw up." Joey mumbles regretting to have eaten a sandwich on the ride here.

"Then I suggest you do that now rather then during the ceremony." Seth replies calmly putting his book down for the moment and looks up towards Joey who simply stares back. "Ready?"

"Not really." Joey says with a sigh, "But I guess we better go anyway."

Seth just turns and walks towards the small room where the wedding will be and everyone is already inside when Seth walks inside with Yugi followed by Joey.

At midnight when Seto and Joey are standing happily under the fireworks and kissed each other Seto asks, "Are you feeling better? Seth told me that you where nervous and about to get sick."

"I'm fine now." Joey replies with a slight blush.

"So you don't regret that you didn't drag me to Vegas?" Seto asks.

"I don't regret anything." Joey says, "But you could have told me that the only guests would be our family and friends."

"Who else did you expect?" Seto asks.

"I don't know? Some more from work then just V. Maybe even from other companies, and the press. How did you get rid of them? They weren't at the mansion to follow me here."

"I made sure that they would get some information's about our wedding happening around this time." Seto replies, "But strangely the guy I paid to pass my information's must have gotten the place wrong."

"And they believed it?" Joey asks.

"Sure, I made sure to have everything believable," Seto replied, "I even have a room for a ceremony and a reception booked at that other place on my name while this one was booked on Tristan's name.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

I hope you all liked this story and I don't know when I get around to write something else since it's still more or less crazy here.


End file.
